Aerodactyl
Aerodactyl (エアロダクティル, Earodakuteiru) is a dual Fossil Rock/Flying-type Fossil Pokémon that is known to be resurrected from a Old Amber but not evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) A ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon, it possesses serrated, saw-like fangs that it uses to tear through the throats of its prey. Its wings have light purple skin stretched from its side to its arms. It has a gray, oval-shaped body, and a tail with a triangular tip. Aerodactyl have dark green eyes, though the iris is barely visible. Its height is 5'11" and weight is 130.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Aerodactyl is capable of flying at great speeds and tearing through prey with its fangs. Aerodactyl also shows some form of relationship to dragons, thus allowing it to learn Dragon- and Fire-type moves such as Dragon Claw, Fire Blast, and Flamethrower. Behavior Aerodactyl's preferred method of killing its victims is by tearing through their throats with its serrated, saw-like fangs. Habitat The exact habitat of Aerodactyl is unknown. Even though living samples have been found underground in caves, so far most Aerodactyl are revived from Old Amber. It most likely lived in mountainous areas. Diet In the episode Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, Ash's Pokédex states "Its hard fangs suggest it might have been a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey." Despite this analysis, in the episode Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl, the Aerodactyl seemed to enjoy eating a pear-like fruit that grew in the forests of an island, which would imply that it was a frugivore or at the very least an omnivore. Major appearances Aerodactyl first appeared in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. It scared off the other Kanto Generation Fossil Pokémon that were chasing Ash and Team Rocket. It then kidnapped the young Trainer, who was rescued by his Charizard. Todd took a photo of this Aerodactyl, which was seen in Pokémon Paparazzi. The same Aerodactyl appeared in a flashback in Who Gets To Keep Togepi? and The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Fossils of Kabutops and Aerodactyl were resurrected by Annie and Oakley in Pokémon Heroes; in the English dub, they were once used by an evil Pokémon Trainer to torment the civilians of Alto Mare, but were drowned when a Latios brought water to the city. They were sent to chase after Ash and Latias. They have blank, yellow-tinted eyes with no pupils and are lined with a thick black outline. Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl featured an Aerodactyl that was revived by Gary Oak. The Aerodactyl seemed to enjoy eating a pear-like fruit that grew in the forests of an island. Team Rocket agents Butch and Cassidy wanted to steal this Aerodactyl in order to present it to Dr. Namba, but were stopped by Gary's Umbreon and Dodrio, and the Aerodactyl itself, who sent the two Rockets flying with a Hyper Beam. Another Aerodactyl appeared in Wild in the Streets, where it terrorized Oreburgh City after being revived from its Fossil state, until it was caught by Dr. Kenzo. Other Minor appearances Two Aerodactyl can be seen flying within the Tree of Beginning in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Also, one appeared in the opening of the movie. A Mirage Aerodactyl appeared in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon to kidnap Professor Oak and Dr. Yung. An Aerodactyl made a brief cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. An Aerodactyl appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entry Aerodactyl, Fossil Pokémon. This extinct & ancient Flying-type Pokémon is equipped with hard sharp saw-like teeth which suggests that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Prehistoric Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon